candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Meringue Moor (Episode 34)
This article is about the 34th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 383rd Reality episode in the game, see Meringue Moor (Episode 383). (unofficial) | champion = Papa Grande | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Before episode: Mr. Pear wants to be a candy because he is feeling left out. There is a chocolate-filled pink bucket below him. After episode: Tiffi cuts the rope holding the pear and dips the pear in the chocolate bucket. When the pear comes out, he has turned to a candy. New things *One-layered waffles are unofficially introduced in level 494. Levels Meringue Moor is a somewhat easy episode. However, there are two somewhat hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Waffle Workshop. This episode contains the milestone episode finale, level 500, which was previously an infamous extremely hard ingredients level until it was nerfed. Gallery |-| Story= The pear is not happy.png|Sigh! Hi! Mr Pear. How is it hanging.png|Hi! Mr. Pear! How's it hanging? I do not fit in. I want to be a candy too!.png|I don't fit in! I want to be a candy too! Let me take care of it for you, Mr Pear.png|Let me take care of it! Pearafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 486 V2 HTML5.png|Level 486 - |link=Level 486 Level 487 V3 HTML5.png|Level 487 - |link=Level 487 Level 488 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 488 - |link=Level 488 Level 489 Reality.png|Level 489 - |link=Level 489 Level 490 Reality.png|Level 490 - |link=Level 490 Level 491 V4 HTML5.png|Level 491 - |link=Level 491 Level 492 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 492 - |link=Level 492 Level 493 Reality.png|Level 493 - |link=Level 493 Level 494 V3 HTML5.png|Level 494 - |link=Level 494 Level 495 Reality.png|Level 495 - |link=Level 495 Level 496 V4 HTML5.png|Level 496 - |link=Level 496 Level 497 V2 HTML5.png|Level 497 - |link=Level 497 Level 498 V2 HTML5.png|Level 498 - |link=Level 498 Level 499 V2 HTML5.png|Level 499 - |link=Level 499 Level 500 V5 HTML5.png|Level 500 - |link=Level 500 |-| Champion title= Papa Grande.png|Champion title|link=Papa Grande |-| Icon= Meringuemoor.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Meringue Moor Map Mobile.png|Old mobile map Trivia *This episode was released exactly one month and 6 days before the real release of Papa Pear Saga (the game referenced in this episode). *This is the fifth consecutive episode with nothing new (officially). *Mr. Pear in the story is said to be Papa Pear from another of King's game Papa Pear Saga. This is because in that game, pears are collected into buckets. In the story, there is a bucket below the pear, having an expression similar to the one from the Papa Pear game. Besides that, the trophy name, Papa Grande, is the name of a power up from Papa Pear Saga. *This is the first episode since Crunchy Castle, 18 episodes prior to this, to have more than 4 ingredient drop levels. *There are only 3 candy order levels in this episode, just like Delicious Drifts. *Many fans considered this the most disappointing episode, as there were no timed levels for the second episode running, and everyone expected a new element, having not had a new element since Soda Swamp, and there turned out to be nothing new. People were also disappointed that there was not anything special about level 500 - it is just a normal, albeit deceivingly difficult, level. *This episode reaches the 500th level milestone. The other episodes to reach a hundred milestone thus far would be Salty Canyon, Caramel Cove, Jelly Jungle and Polkapalooza. *This episode forms a part of a Hell's Cluster, which comprises levels 480-488 (This episode contains the last three levels of the cluster). **This was formerly the hardest episode in the game. *This was the first time there had been 2 consecutive episodes without a timed level before the latter's removal. *This episode continues the trend of levels ending with 87 being Ingredient Levels. *This episode name was reused for Episode 383. Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Mountain-themed episodes Category:Episodes with reused names